<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disappearing Act by starkerscoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420565">Disappearing Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop'>starkerscoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Minor Angst, Omega Peter Parker, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The blanket was strewn all over the bed, a part of it hanging over the edge. Peter’s phone was lying abandoned on the sheets, which were cool to the touch when Tony leant down to feel them. He rounded the bed and peered at the crib, already knowing what sight he would be greeted with. </p>
<p>It was empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disappearing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Prompt where alpha tony is headed back to his nest where his omega and newborn are but when he gets there they’re not there and he goes into full blown panic but they were just in the bathroom bc peter had to change the babies diaper or something and tony is whiny and clingy for the rest of the day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Tony,” Peter whispered, gently shaking his alpha’s arm in an attempt to rouse him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Tony slurred, his tired eyes opening to look at him blearily, “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter smiled fondly, “We’re both okay. Can you go to the store and get some baby wipes?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sleeping, honey,” Tony said petulantly, turning away from him with a huff, “I can get them tomorrow.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you can’t,” Peter denied, “Our flight is in the morning, and we won’t have time to get the wipes before then.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Tony didn’t say anything, he switched tactics.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll get them, then,” Peter pushed the covers off of himself, “I’ll be back in a few.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could get out of bed. “Are you crazy? It’s two am; it’s not safe to walk around right now. Get your ass back in bed. I’ll get the wipes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So protective, Alpha,” Peter teased, obligingly lying back down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony threw on his clothes before striding over to the crib next to their bed, where their son was residing. He rubbed his small back in farewell before returning to Peter’s side, who leaned up to give him a goodbye kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t take too long,” Peter beseeched, watching him walk out of the room, “I need my personal heater.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony paused at the door. “So that’s what you married me for? Unbelievable, Mr. Parker. We’re getting a divorce.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Request denied,” Peter said robotically, “Sorry, but you can’t give me a pup and leave.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gave me a pup,” Tony corrected, smiling gently, “You did all the hard work, sweetheart.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And don’t you forget it!” Peter called in a hushed voice, mindful of the sleeping child next to him, and grinned when he heard Tony snicker on his way out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter had been on his phone for about fifteen minutes - there was no way he was going to sleep when Tony was out so late; for all his jokes, he was protective, too - when he heard small whimpers coming from the crib. He tossed his phone onto the bed and approached the crib, bending down to scoop up his distressed baby. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Harley,” Peter cooed, “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter checked his diaper and found it full, a repulsive smell curling out of it and cementing its place in the room. He choked down a wave of nausea and carried Harley to the bathroom, where they had the changing table set up. When he set Harley on the table, the boy started screaming, raising his arms in a plea to be picked back up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In a second, puppy,” Peter promised, pulling down his diaper, “Let me take care of you first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He made quick work of cleaning him up, the parenting classes he and Tony had attended while Peter was pregnant paying off. As soon as he finished washing his hands, he hoisted Harley into his arms, who ceased his shrieking in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a fussy baby, aren’t you?” Peter reproached playfully. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He studied Harley’s face as he went back to the bedroom; the boy was blinking at him with clear eyes, and Peter frowned, realizing that he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead of putting him back in his crib, Peter carried him out of the bedroom and towards the balcony, sliding the glass door open with his left hand. He stayed a couple of feet away from the railing, his paranoia keeping Harley far from the edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harley let out a small, chuffed noise, his face turned away from Peter’s chest to stare at the city. It was beautiful at night, the blue, red, and yellow lights beacons in the sky. Far below their perch, cars were honking periodically, but the noise barely reached their ears, and they lived on in near ignorance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like the lights?” Peter asked knowingly, “I do too. Maybe I’ll take you swinging some day, when you’re older. A lot older, though, so don’t be getting any ideas. You know your daddy would have a heart attack if you did it before turning 20. Maybe 35, but I’ll talk him down.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony wasn’t expecting much fanfare when he returned home. A remark about how long he’d taken, maybe. Or for Peter to have fallen asleep while he was out. What he absolutely was not expecting was to come home to an empty room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blanket was strewn all over the bed, a part of it hanging over the edge. Peter’s phone was lying abandoned on the sheets, which were cool to the touch when Tony leant down to feel them. He rounded the bed and peered at the crib, already knowing what sight he would be greeted with. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was empty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony sucked in a harsh breath, trying not to panic, but it was hard. His Omega was gone, and so was his pup. Peter’s phone was still there. If he’d gone anywhere with Harley, he would’ve told Tony beforehand, and taken his phone with him. They had to have been kidnapped, then. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“FRIDAY,” Tony barked, his anxiousness and fear manifesting into anger, “Get me Peter’s location. Now.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter’s wedding ring had a tracker in it, and he never took it off. Tony hadn’t gotten around to telling him about the tracker yet, unsure as to how he would react, but that was the last of his worries now.                                         </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He is on the balcony, Boss,” FRIDAY told him calmly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony ran out of the room and to the balcony, pulling the sliding door open with more force than necessary. His scent had soured in his unease and upset, and it caught Peter’s attention, getting him to turn around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re okay,” Tony heaved a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Peter and Harley, trapping them in a tight hug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter didn’t hesitate to hug him back with one arm, comforting him in his confusion. “Yeah. We’re okay, Alpha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He surrounded Tony with soothing pheromones, knowing that his scent would calm him better than a hug ever could. Harley squirmed in between them, letting out grumpy noises as he was squished in their embrace. Tony reluctantly pulled away from the hug, scanning Harley for any injuries, but kept his hands on Peter’s waist. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You alright?” Peter asked quietly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony plucked Harley out of his arms and into his own, needing to feel that he was there, safe and unharmed. “I came back and saw that you were gone. I thought something had happened.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Peter’s face fell, “I’m sorry. I’ll let you know next time.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not your fault,” Tony assured him, before asking, “Why are you two up? It’s way past Harley’s bedtime.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter twined his hand with one of Tony’s and started leading him back to their bedroom. “He needed a diaper change and wasn’t sleepy after that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hummed in understanding, climbing into the bed with Harley still in his arms. Peter didn’t question it, settling in next to them, but Tony rushed to provide him with an explanation anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you mind if he sleeps with us?” Tony asked hopefully, “I don’t think I’m ready to put him down yet.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter smiled, cuddling up to them both, “I don’t mind.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>